Legendary Get Together
by Opium666
Summary: To begin with, this is a Legend of Mana fanfic, but it wasn't available to picked. Other than that, I own nothing in Legend of Mana, just this story is mine, all rights reserved and junk. It's been years since Phoenix had taken Lisa and Bud under his wing as his apprentices. The twins are now young adults, but still live with Phoenix at his house. Lisa and Phoenix get together and.


I'm out in the orchard behind my house. The great tree, Trent, has just produced some fruit that's ready for harvesting. The only inconvenience is the size of the fruits. Being literally half my size, I can only carry one at a time. By time I'm done I'm all sweaty and exhausted. "Looks like I'll have to go into Domina to pick up some stuff." I say to myself. I look up at Trent. "Want some seeds?" I ask. "If you've got them." He answer. I toss a large and long seeds into the tree's mouth. I can here him swallow them. "Come back in a few days young one." He tells me. I wave in acknowledgment and leave.  
When I walk into the house I see Lisa studying at the table, the fireplace to her back. "Where's Bud?" I ask the pink haired girl. Bud is her twin brother. "He went off to talk to Gaeus." She tells me, not looking up from her book. "Oh, alright." I say, grabbing the tea pot. "Would you like some tea?" I ask Lisa. "Oh yes please master." She says, looking up from her book for a second, then right back into it. I pour some water into the tea kettle and place it on a rack over the fire place before sitting at the end of the table. "I've noticed you've grown out of your old dress." I say to her. "I'm going to Domina tomorrow, would you like to come along and pick one out?" She looks up from her book at me. "Yeah, sure. But I also need some other clothes." She says. "This white shirt is getting too small, and these shorts are like a second skin anymore." I chuckle softly. "Alright, just make sure you're up in the morning."  
We sit there and chat about things, reminiscing about the past when the teapot screams. I get up and grab the handle, lifting it of the rack. As I turn, Lisa is standing just a little too close and I trip right into her. The scalding hot water spills all over her chest and the 's when my reflexes kick in. I catch myself on the table, and wrap my arm around Lisa's waist, catching her. I look down at her, knowing that she wasn't the least hurt from the hot water. She uses intense fire magic. That water was nothing. But her shirt is soaked, and has became transparent. I cant help myself as my eyes slide from hers down to her chest. I can see her breast and nipples clearly through the shirt. "Are you okay?" I ask, my gaze reluctantly going back up to her eyes. I can see a twinkle of amusement. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says with a smirk.  
I get myself, and help Lisa up to a standing position. "Hey what's that over there?" She asks, pointing to something behind me. I turn and see nothing out of the ordinary. "What do you mean?" I ask, turning back around. When I do I see the pink haired girl has removed her shirt, her breast out in full view. I hurriedly look away and cover my eyes. "LISA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I exclaim. She giggles and presses her body against me. I can feel her breast against my stomach, causing me to start to get erect. "Do you like 'em?" She asks, ignoring what I had just said, and pressing her breast against me more. "Haven't you thought about it?" She continues, sliding her leg up mine. She grabs my hand and slides it up from her knee, along her thigh, and placing it on her ass cheek. "Haven't you dreamed about cramming your rock hard cock into me? A virgin in her prime." She unbuttons her shorts, letting them slide down her legs, and puts her hand down her panties. I can see the bulge of her hand in her panties as she rubs herself. "I get soaked just thinking of what you could do to me." She takes her hand out from her panties looks me in the eyes, and shoves her hand down my pants, grabbing onto my now fully erect penis. "And I'm tired of getting off on a broom handle.  
She undoes my pants and they, along with my boxers fall around my ankles. I cant take it anymore, I grab ahold of the pink haired girl's ass cheeks and hoist her up. Pressing her against the wall, I kiss her and rub my cock against her pantie guarded pussy. She returns the kisses, and it shortly turns into making out as her legs wrap around my waist, locking her ankles. Her one arm wraps around my neck as she keeps herself up. "Stick it in me damn it." She says between kisses. With her free hand she pulls her panties out if the way, and I prod the entrance with the tip of my cock. Then slowly push my head inside. Both her arms wrap around my neck and she moans as I slide more into her virgin tight pussy while kissing her neck. My cock fills her pussy as she slides down my shaft to the base. She lets out a breath as our hips touch, and she gives me a little nod, signaling for me to start actually fucking her. Her pussy slides up to my head, keeping sure it stays inside, I slide her half way down my shaft before she meets my head again. I move my hips in this back and forth motion, slowly at first before getting gradually faster.  
Her moans fill my ears. "Oh yes master, ahhh!" She moans, digging her nails into my back. "Keep go- OHHH yeeaeah." She gives off another moan. "Oh master, yes. Go on, you can go harder." She moans. I once again slide my whole cock into her, then pull it out just before the head, then slam it all into her with one thrust. "AH!~" She moans, arching her back. I can feel her womb against my cock, and slight precum spills out of me. Then I keep this up. I keep thrusting the whole of my cock into her pussy. My cock kissing her womb with every thrust. Then I feel it, her virgin pussy tightens around my cock. She starts panting for breath. "I'm gonna..." She stops, panting for more breath. "I'm gonna..." Again her sentence is cut off from the panting. "OH FUCK, I'M GONNA!" She cuts herself off with the loudest moan yet. My cock throbbing inside her, her back arches and I feel the wet gush from her. Soaking my cock and myself in her juices. I cant hold back either, I slam my cock up her pussy and into her womb, then shoot my twitches and convulses as I cum.  
Once I get out every thing I can, I pull my cock out of Lisa's pussy. I stand there, holding her as I suck in oxygen. She's panting as her head rests against my chest. Once she gets her breath again, she looks up at me. I lean in and kiss her. She returns the kiss, and as I let her down we start making out. My arms wrap themselves around her waist, hers wrap around my neck as we stand there kissing, tongues wrestling. After about a minute we gently break the kiss and she leans against me, still breathing heavily. "I love you... Master." She says between breaths. "It's Phoenix." I say. She lifts her head up and looks up at me. "My name's Phoenix." I repeat. She giggles softly and leans her head against my chest again. "I love you, Phoenix." She says. I can tell she's worn out. I lift her up, as you would hold a princess, and carry her to her room.  
Once we get there, I lay her down onto her bed. "Come sleep with me." She says. "Please..." I nod. "Give me a minute. I go back out to the kitchen and clean up, put some food out for Bud, then go back into Lisa's room. Stripping out of my clothes, I crawl into bed, under the covers, beside her. She smiles and kisses my cheek before turning. I turn as well and wrap my arm around her, spooning. After a couple seconds I can feel her rubbing her but against me. "In the morning." I tell her. "Fiiiiiiiine, alright." She says, amusement clear in her voice. After a few minutes I can feel her breath become stable, and see her eyes are close. She must be asleep. I think to myself. I lean up a little, kiss her cheek, then whisper in her ear. "I love you too Lisa."


End file.
